Pensive
by iNatix
Summary: A fic in honor of the attacks in America on 9/11. During an emergency meeting, America collapses and everyone is devastated to know the reason why. Rated for one word


This story is in honor of all those who died during the terrorist attack of the Twin Towers and the Pentagon 9/11/01 in the US.

Rated for one word.

O.O.O.O.O

"Okay, dudes! Let's get this meeting started!" America blurted out happily as the different countries gathered around the large, oval table.

Silent grumbles were heard from England as he spoke up, "Alright, America. What was so important that you felt the need to call us is for an emergency meeting on an early Tuesday morning?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the room.

"Ya. I vas about to start a training session," Germany added.

America sneezed and wiped his nose a little before speaking. The other countries figured that his economy had slowly started to digress. "Don't worry dudes!" Sniffle. "I just wanted to warn you about something, and then you can go," America spun on his heels and all eyes followed him to a world map. France let out a great yawn. "So, there's this big terrorist group thing from Afghanistan called Al Qaeda. Remember the bombing on the Twin Towers eight years ago on the Twin towers? Yeah, that was them."

"We know who they are, America," Britain said, rolling his eyes.

"I was just making sure. Sheesh, calm down," he nodded towards the Brit, earning another roll of the eyes and an exasperated sigh. "So, what was I saying? Oh yeah, so my president got word from some people in the CIA about the growing acts of terrorism in that group and how it may lead to an attack. I wasn't able to get all the details out of them, but I got enough and wanted to warn you guys to lay low and-AUGH!" America fell to his knees, clenching his abdomen in extreme pain. His teeth were gritted and rubbing against each other, eyes bulging out.

"America!" Britain cried out, breaking to the suffering country's side and putting an arm on his back. "Japan! Turn on the television!" he barked out.

"Hai!" the Asian country returned, already on the way. The other countries followed, uncertain of what to do. They frequently sent worried glances towards the pair.

"America! Answer me! What's wrong?" Britain yelled out in frenzy. The other nation closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before answering.

"I…" Breath. "Don't know…" Breath. "All of a sudden, it just…" Breath. "Started hurting…"

"Britain!" Japan yelled out, heading over to the two. "The United States was just attacked by terrorists! It was what he was warning us about!"

"Of course! He was just telling us to watch out!" Britain let an ironic smile come onto his panic stricken face. "Warning us before checking to make sure it wouldn't happen to his own country, ever trying to be the hero." He added under his breath.

"Ugh," America groaned, slowing trying to make his way to his feet. Britain was at his side, helping him up by slipping the other's arm around his shoulders. "I think it's over now…" But right when he was finally starting to stand up with support, he fell right back down with another cry of pain.

"There vas another attack on the other tower!" Germany yelled out, eyes glued to the television and usually cold face distorted with disbelief.

Britain was seething, but calmed down before turning back to the convulsing nation and rubbing America's back.

The other country slowly turned his face towards the older nation. It was so odd to the normally cheerful features lowered to such agony. "How many…people…are…dead?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Britain eyes widened a little at this question. "Um, I-I don't know," he stuttered. "Just relax. Let me help you to a couch." America didn't respond to this, only turning his face back towards the ground.

"Germany!" Britain barked. The other country approached his side.

"Ya?"

"Help me get him to the couch." Germany did a crisp nod before slipping his arm under America's, Britain doing the same. America staggered to his feet with their help and was half-dragged towards the couch. But before he could sit down, he went unconscious and fell onto the ground, everyone wincing in sympathy when they heard his head hit the ground loudly. Austria ran to get some ice as Germany and Britain helped America back up.

Right when they put him on the couch he woke up suddenly, eyes widened in pain and breathing quickened.

"There was another attack, this time on the Pentagon!" China yelled out.

Austria ran back into the room, bumping into Italy in his haste before going over to America's side. He gently pressed the cold ice against America's forehead, earning some gasps in the process. "Thank…you…" America said weakly, leaning into the cold substance with closed eyes.

Britain scanned over the afflicted country. His whole body was stiff and tense; the only relaxed part of him was his head. Letting out a tired sigh, he leaned over the nation and said quietly, "How are you feeling now?"

America's eyes opened a tiny bit and he whispered back weakly with a wry smirk, "Like I've been thrown off a cliff and run over twenty times with a truck. How 'bout you?"

Britain chuckled and shook his head, not answering. Instead, he called out over his shoulder to the group gathered around the television, "How's it going?"

There was a moment of silence before Japan answered. "You might want to come over and see for yourself…"

The Brit's eyebrows were furrowed together and he glanced over America before leaving the suffering nation's side to see what was on the television.

What he saw horrified him. The Twin Towers were smoking pure black. The Pentagon was crumbling. And right before his eyes, the South Tower collapsed. At that moment, there was a large gasp of pain from the other side of the room, making everyone look over to see Germany standing over a spasming America, totally unsure of what to do and Austria pressing the ice harder.

After making sure that nothing else was happening on the television, Britain briskly went over to America, excusing Germany, who took Britain's place in front of the television.

"How many…" Breath. "Lives…" Breath. "Have been…" Breath. "Lost?" America demanded when the other nation reached his side.

"I don't know, America. Just stay calm. It's all over."

But Britain was wrong. For after a couple minutes, there was a crash in Pennsylvania. This got the response of another yell of pain for America. All the countries had deserted the television now in favor of seeing how their fellow nation was faring. His whole body was shaking and he had a fever by now. He was biting his bottom lip enough to draw blood. No one knew what they could say to assure him.

Twenty minutes later, America was doing a little better. His fever had gone down slightly and he stopped shaking. But that was only for a short period of time, because right then the North Tower collapsing, getting a similar reaction to the first tower collapsing.

In the middle of one of the spasms, America had had enough. "Goddamn it! Someone tell me how many people died!" he yelled out before clutching his abdomen.

China hurried over to the television, where they were giving an estimation of the deaths. "The estimation is at three thousand…"

America closed his eyes again, whether from pain or something else, one could not tell.

"Are you-"Italy started to blurt out, but was interrupted by America.

"Just…just stay quiet for a minute," he said, teeth still clenched.

All the countries, understanding what he wanted, nodded. America's lips started moving in a silent prayer.

A little bit later he stopped. "Are the attacks stopped," he asked quietly.

All heads turned towards the television except America, who was still staring at his feet.

"Yes," Britain said. "It's all over for real this time."

"What about the people coming into the airports?"

"Canada took them in to his airports."

"Who?" America blurted out.

The others laughed, releasing some of the tension. Maybe, with time, the wounds of the past would be healed. Never forgotten, but the holes in all the hearts of the Americans would be filled and fixed.

O.O.O.O.O

I'm not far enough into Hetalia to be sure if a terrorist attack would hurt, but from what I've seen in fanfiction so far it would. So bear with me. I didn't know where to end this either, but that seemed a good spot.

Once again, this oneshot is in honor of all the brave men and women who died that day. May they rest in peace.

I no own Hetalia.


End file.
